Various overland implements are configured for planting or harvesting a crop, or for preparing a field for planting, for example (such as farming equipment, and the like). The implement may be self-propelled, pulled behind an overland vehicle (such as a farm tractor, for instance), or some combination. The implement may include tools to perform the desired preparing, planting, or harvesting functions, or other desired functions. Sometimes, the implement may be used along slopes or on uneven terrain. In those cases, negotiating sidehills and other uneven terrain with the implement can result in inconsistent or undesirable results from the implement, as compared to its performance when negotiating level terrain.
For example, the tools mounted to the implement are generally adjusted for a fixed depth of operation with respect to the field. This is often the case with planters, seed drills, and the like, which can be depth-adjusted for the desired application. On level terrain, furrows are dug and/or seeds are deposited by the implement at a fixed depth, based on the depth-adjustment of the tools. However, while negotiating slopes or sidehills, furrows may be dug or seeds deposited deeper (or more shallow) than while negotiating level terrain. This is often because of the angle of the tools, which changes with respect to the true horizon when the implement is negotiating uneven terrain. Instead of a consistent and uniform depth of operation, the result is often as varying as the terrain.
Further, while the implement is cutting furrows on a sidehill, for example, some soil from the furrows cut on a higher point of the hill may fall into furrows cut on lower portions of the hill. This can result in a large variance in furrow depth along the sidehill. If the implement is a planter or drill, this can also increase a planting depth of seed planted on the lower portions of the hill. In these cases, crop production can suffer on the sidehill, based on non-uniform and/or undesirable furrow and planting depths.